fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf in the Storm: The Loner joins the Twilight
Chapter 1 It was a nice sunny yet breezy day in Mochina island's capital, in the Noble Quater of the city the Twilight Phoenix Guild were just starting their day of jobs and chaos. Several members had gotten up early for some early morning training these included Markus Hotaru and his wife Ellena Hotaru who were going all out with their train as usual. "You'd never guess that they are married huh?" Said one of the mages watching. "Guess this settles any arguements they've had recently." Said another smirking at the two S-Class mages sparring. "Still i wish i could get a short at Ellena i'd really show her a good time." In the midst of the sparring Markus heard the comment and glared at the mage as he lept over Ellena avoiding her sword. Landing safely on land, A boy with different looking eyes and black hair quietly walks off the airship and looked around at the new part of the world around him. "So this is.. Mochina Island?" He said looking at his map. He took a deep sigh. "Well, That flight took a lot out of my pocket." He looked at his map once more and walked deeper in the island. Near by the guy walked Alice Hotaru the loudmouth, flirty younger twin sister of Markus Hotaru. she was carrying a large bag of food and drink on her back. However while she was walking she was reading an erotic comic and walked straight into the man falling back like a plank and stuck on her back like a upside down turtle. Being ran into, The boy dropped his map and watched as the strange girl collapsed on her back. "Err.. Are you okay?" The boy said with a dumbfounded look. He reached out his hand to her, with a slight blush at noticing the book she was reading. "Here let me help you up." Alice hopped up as if nothing happened, she checked the bag seeing everything was ok. "Yep i'm fine!" She smiled and looked at him and his map. "Sooo what ya looking for? I can help if you like." "Um. Well.." He walked over and picked his map back up. "I'm a bit lost." He studied the map closely and pointed at the map, showing it to the girl. "Do you know where the Twilight Phoenix Guild is? I've heard roomers about it and am interested." He said, as he grinned at her. "Oh thats easy to find! I'm a member and the twin sister to the guild's ace!" Said Alcie proudly as she led the guy yo the Guild. "Oh whats ya name? Would be helpful to know before hand." "Oh that's great! It seems like I've been wondering around here for ages," He said with a chuckle, following behind her. "and you can call me Zei." "I'm Alice Hotaru." She said smiling at him. They eventually arrived at the estate and walked through the front gate to the main building. Inside were loads of mages chatting and snacking on things. At the back of the room sitting by the rear patio doors was Markus watching the younger mages training. "Yo big bro!" Said Alice throwing an apple at him which he caught without looking or effort. "Got a potentual!" Markus looked over and saw Zei, he stood up and walked over taking a bite out of the apple. "Hi i'm Markus Hotaru....Guild ace, nice to meet ya!" Said Markus looking at Zei in a natrually imposing aura. "So why do you wanna join the guild? We all have a reason." Zei looks at Markus as he started to walk near him. "Hello, My name is Zei. Nice to meet you too," He held out his hand politely with a nice smile. "and well, I heard some people talking about here over at my home so I thought I'd come check it out." Zei said. "Hmmmm well that reason is kinda.....Boring normally we get revenge or honor." Said Markus shaking Zei's hand. "Ok just to warn you to join we normally do a test by combat....If you show the right spirit in combat you join." "Eh, Sorry." Zei took his hand away away and said with fixed expression on his face, "I'll try my best, Sir." "Ok as i've just finished sparring with Ellena.....You can spar with...Yoshi!" Said Markus pointing to the large man sitting by the door. "He's our Lightning God Slayer and a S-Class mage....He'll go easy so don't worry.....Oh and call me Markus i don't like being called sir or any formal title." Yoshi stood up and bowed his head before walking out the door towards a pit in the middle of the garden. "Yes, Sir-.. I mean Markus." Zei took a look at his competition and bowed after Yoshi. "May the best Mage win." Zei said with a friendly smile and followed him out to the garden. Yoshi chuckled abit. "Kid this a sparring match.....All we're doing is testing your fighting spirit and willingness to face bad odds....." Said Yoshi as he dropped down into the pit and knelt down on both knee facing the opposite wall. "Ok remember the rules of sparring here! Not fatal intention from the guild member....This is a test after all, now as this is a S-Class vs regular mage the regular mage can go full force if he wishes!" Said Markus as he stood on a raised platform. "To inform our guest here, i will tell him about Yoshi alittle. Yoshi here is from one of the colonies and is our resident God Slayer. He uses the lightning version of the style, he is a powerful fighter and a loyal friend. Also other than myself he hates Daimon with a slightly beserk passion." Yoshi then created a ring of lightning around him as he stood up and done alittle shadow boxing. "Well, I need to show them how powerful I am right? so..." Zei thought to himself before he pulled out his VooDoo Doll from his bag. A nervous sweat drop slid down the side of his face taking out his doll. Zei knew he didn't use this Magic often but getting into the Guild was important to him. "But if this doesn't work, I will need a backup.. I got this!" With confidence bringing, Zei also took out a few cards. Straight away Yoshi fired a bolt of black lightning at Zei, though without serious power behind it the blast was still able to wound and stun the kid if he got hit. Zei threw his body to the side, And started throwing many cards onto the ground, carefully not hitting Yoshi, they start to explode one by one into a small flame. Yoshi smirked as the smoke cleared. "Come on kid go all out i'll be fine....." He said letting his lightning crackle across his body. "Have some fun, let out any pent up anger." Zei smiled. "Fine, fine." He stood straight up and took out some more cards throwing the sleeping card at Yoshi. "I still don't feel your killer instinct kid....Try harder." Said Yoshi as he countered with a lightning infused kick destroying or deflecting the cards. "In this guild you need to be able to fight without having to be aided every single fight." Zei intensly uses his Dark Gravity Powers to make the area around Yoshi heavy, and the using Spark burst, Zei try's to put damage on him. Yoshi took the hit and returning with a Bellow of the Lightning God, the attack however failed due to the gravity effecting even his magic. Yoshi smirked at this new revalation so using all his strength forced himself to move on all fours across the ground. "Hmmm Intresting....." Said Markus as he watch even Yoshi one of his strongest allies having trouble move. "Normally Yoshi doesn't really get effected by this kind of magic.....The kid has talent." Zei smiles with his acheivement, then jumps high in the air, feeling the dark magic in his fist attempting the Dark Wave to push Yoshi to the ground. Suddenly Yoshi's eyes crackled with lightning and he suddenly puched himself up breaking the gravity magic around him and negating the attack with a powerful pulse of lightning. "Not bad kid....." Said Yoshi holding his hand up as if to say stop. "You pass....." "Welcome to the guild kid." Said Markus as he leaps down into the pit. "Zero will give you the mark later, Becca will show you to your room and give you a map if you need one.....The estate is a pain to navigate for some new comers." The other guild members cheered at Zei's acceptance and helped him out of the pit. Yoshi smirked at Markus who looked at him. "You went a little too easy on him....But nice work playing the mind game." Said Markus floating out of the pit. "This kid has some potential....We'll need to give him instruction in unarmed combat." "Yeah yeah i'll get on giving him some basic training for now....We need to see what other magic he uses." Said Yoshi leaping out the pit. After Zei saw that Markus accepted him, He raised his fist in the air with excitement and nods to everything that Markus says. Zero placed the mark on Zei's arm and pointed out Becca to him who let Zei to his room on the top floor of the left dorm. building. "Ok we normally jsut do our own thing around here so feel free to have a look around the estate." Said Becca as she leaned against the door frame. "If ya wanna train just head to the area around the pit you were in afew minutes ago." Becca then left Zei to settle in to the room. "Cya around!" She said as she walked down the hall. "Right, See you then." Zei closes the door behind her, scopes out the room he was put in and then sits on the bed. Seems nice around here. He thought to himself. "I guess I'll take a look around the Estate." He stood up and stretches. As he walked to the door, he stopped and looked over to his room once again then heads out. Outside in the courtyard Markus was training some newer members in non-magic combat. He stood in the middle of a ring of young and old fresh recruits. "Ok come at me in any order you wish....Work together and follow through with each attack you launch." He said putting a blindfold over his eyes. "Begin!" The recruits attacks almost all at the same time, Markus avoided the first 3 attacks deflecting the strikes and throwing them into each other. A 4th attack came in but was stopped by Markus' left elbow, then a 5th attack with an ax came down and Markus caught the blade with two fingers. "Wanna guess my trick?" Said Markus as he lays back onto one of the recruit's back. "My magic allows my senses to be heightened to levels only a phoenix can imagine....I can see without sight, ever heartbeat, breath and footstep.....I can even see your soul." Zei sees the attacking, walks over to the training of the recruits and watched as Markus catches the axe in seconds. "That interesting." He said after he listened to Markus's trick. Zei folded his arms and touched his chin with thought. MArkus then finished the training by throwing the recruits around into eachother leaving them in a pile of pain. "Nice work guys.....Keep up the good work!" Said Markus taking off the blindfold and looking over his handy work. " Yo Zei how ya finding the guild?" "It's quite alright." Zei said with a friendly smile. "So, how did you become the master of the guild? Did you create it?" "I'm the Guild Ace...The Master title isn't my kinda thing." Said Markus sitting down on a flattened rock. "Me, Zero and Ellena founded the guild, i took the ace role as i prefer a more active role in the work we do. Zero took the master title as he's better at dealing with the Magic Council and Ellena took the S-Class rank just cos she wanted to." Zei Looked around with curiosity. "How about you walk me around and tell me all about it?" He said before a moment of looking back at Markus for his answer. "Yeah sure....I'll show ya around the estate abit....I owe ya that much." Said Markus leading Zei around the estate. "To be honest not much to say that i already have....I prefer a more active role in the guild and Zero is happy to manage the magic council's intrest in our business.....They don't really have much of a say though as we're currently at war." Category:S k i t z Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Articles in process